FY HERO DATING SHOW
by Cui
Summary: AAAH, i'm crazy! Please read and review my stupid story. Yes, i did this outta craziness in my head. my fav char. are on a dating show. i suck at summaries..JUST READ IT PLEEZ luv cui


**The FY Hero **

**Dating Show**

By Cui 

AN: HAHAHaHa I'm crazy! I know I should be finishing my Chichiri Potter fic, but when this one popped up in my head I knew I had to type it before my memory failed me once again. My apologies to those out there who would never want their beautiful bishounens out on a dating show. But its ok cuz I had fun : P…peace out homeys(word)

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE HERO"S DATING SHOW! Tonight we have some VERY eligible bachelors, and one lucky lady who will choose from our 3 HERO contestants to go on a romantic getaway trip, through a book, to the lovely KONAN EMPIRE!"

The crowd went wild with applause, as the host, Hotohori, waved his arms with every loud word he said.

"And now lets introduce our lovely lady, NURIKO!" the crowd went wild again as the spot light carried itself over a lovely lavender haired women, sitting on a very comfy scarlet chair on the left side of the stage.

"Now, Nuriko, can you tell us a little about yourself?" Hotohori asked as he lifted the mic.

"Sure thing," Nuriko said, as she grabbed the mic from him, "my name is Nuriko, and I'm looking for a man, but not just any man…no, I want a hero!" The crowd goes wild once again( 'I need a hero' starts playing in the back-round).

"Well, lucky for you we have three eligible heroes just waiting to meet you on the other side of this wall," Hotohori turns to the audience, "Lets meet them, shall we?" the crowd goes wild once again, as Hotohori makes his way to the other side of the wall, away from nuriko's eyes.

The spotlight follows him there, and falls on three VERY attractive men sitting on three wooden stools.

Hotohori walks up to the first one, "Now, without giving out your name, tell us a little about yourself, contestant number one."

" Well, I come from a large family. My mom died giving birth to my littlest sister, so I kinda raised her myself. I'm definitely a family man, but I did have a love once. Only to find it was forbidden by the gods for us to be together, so I gave up and decided to come on this show." Tamahome winked at the audience, sending a few fangirls into automatic faints (A/N: yes Allison, you were one of them. lol :P).

"Very nice, very nice." Hotohori said as he made his way to the second contestant. Only to hear Nuriko yell from the other side of the wall, "I LOVE A FAMILY MAN!" Tamahome laughed.

"Now tell us about _yourself_ contest number two."

"Well, no da. I have been in love once no da, but it ended in tragedy. I lost my best friend and my first love in a flood na no da. I've never been the same ever since, no da. I just need a girl in my life that'll love me without the mask, na no da."

More cries and faints from various fangirls in the audience. (A/N: I CAN LOVE YOU CHIRI cries and faints).

"Oh boy," Hotohori looked over at his audience, " happens everytime we do a hero show, can't stay awake, fangirls on all sides passing out. Now contestant number three.."

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell us…"

"HELL NO! I was never told that NURIKO was gonna be on the other side of that damn wall! DAMMIT ya might as well get another guy for contestant three cuz I ain't doin' it! SHE'S NOT EVEN A SHE…SHE'S A _HE_"

The crowd gasped, and Hotohori looked a complete loss…

But Nuriko looked amused.

"Tasuki-kun, is that you?" she smiled evilly.

Tasuki burned a bright red, " AAH, DAMMITALL, uh NO…its not me… dammit…Nuriko you better stay on the other side of that wall!"

But it was too late. Nuriko positioned himself on the other side of the wall, ready to give it a good hard punch.

Tasuki looked to the others for help, but they were being stampeded over by rabid fangirls who somehow stomped over the security guards, and were viciously glomping each of them. Tasuki saw his own fangirls fast approaching.

Then the wall separating the contestants and Nuriko crumbled into a dusty heap in front of him. Leaving a very coy looking Nuriko ready to spring.

"I've chosen the winner." He said smirking.

"AAAAHHH, Nuriko, you stay the HELL away from ME!"

Tasuki took one last pleading look towards the other seishi. They were all past out, and the fangirls, he noticed, were using their unconscious bodies for very _hentai_ purposes.

Nuriko lunged at him, "MY HERO, ALL MINE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tasuki awoke screaming in a cold sweat. As he became fully awake, he heard the exact same screams from his fellow seishis in their rooms. Soon he heard the padding of several running feet making their way to his room. He got up and opened the door just as Chichiri was about to knock.

Chichiri, Tama (as Tasuki calls him) and Hotohori were all looking as scared as Tasuki assumed he looked.

"Didja…didja guys dream the same thing…about the dating show..or whatever." Tasuki asked stammering.

"Yeah, why'd we let Miaka tell us about those. That dreams gonna haunt me for weeks." Tamahome gasped out through frightened breaths.

Chichiri was in the corner rocking back and forth muttering, "toomanyfangirlsnodatoomanyfangirlsnanoda…NO, don't touch me there…were'd you get all that chocolate syrup…somebodyhelpmeNANODA! He was sobbing now, and Hotohori was trying to comfort him. He was getting his own flashbacks too.

Tasuki invited them in to his room to stay the night, and as he was shutting his door the patter of approaching footsteps caught his ear. He looked up, and nearly fainted.

"Nuriko.." he gasped.

"Oh, hello Tasuki-kun. I just had the most wonderful dream…"

Tasuki didn't stay to hear the rest, and quickly bolted his door shut.

THE END

A/N: Sorry about this. I'm weird I know. Holla to allya fangirls. This is a message from the HSOB(help save our bishounens) please don't kill hot anime guys, they're people too, limit your glompings, please…..yeah right :P Please R&R bye bye

Luv Cui


End file.
